Cupcakes
by Animerulzs1267
Summary: The sun was in the air and the breezing air outside, although cold was lightly felt from the opened window of Nagisa's house, random strangers walking past his house could smell a scent of cupcake batter. Nagisa was using the silver whisk in the yellowish batter and whisked the batter happily. Then things got into a cupcake battle with Rei...


Cupcakes

The sun was in the air and the breezing air outside, although cold was lightly felt from the opened window of Nagisa's house, random strangers walking past his house could smell a scent of cupcake batter. Nagisa was using the silver whisk in the yellowish batter and whisked the batter happily. Oddly, he seemed in a hurry to make cupcakes when Rei came by into the kitchen and saw his boyfriend cooking.

Rei stepped to his side and said, "Good morning, Nagisa. Are you making cupcakes?"

Nagisa beamed up to Rei with a smile, "Yes, I am." He took a scoop from the bowl, raised the whisk and moved it to Rei's lips. "Wanna taste?"

"You're not supposed to eat the batter," warned Rei worryingly. "It's dangerous." Rei then noticed how the counter around him was messy: shattered eggs on the counter, milk without a top, a pile of dishes not done in the sink... "Did you count the eggs? Shouldn't you finish those dishes and put the milk away?"

"Uh..." Nagisa looked innocently in his bowl and replied, "I was hungry..."

"How many eggs did you even put?"

"About...four or five?"

"That's it," said a serious Rei. "Give me the whisk and I'll show you how it's done." Rei took the whisk out of Nagisa's grasp and when Nagisa backed away fearfully, Rei was battering the batter like it was nothing at all. Like it had no life to which Nagisa showed great concern and horror.

"NO, YOU'RE HURTING THE BABY!" Nagisa cried, his eyes beginning to water.

"It's not a real person, Nagisa," Rei clarified. "I took Home Eco class and had great grades from it."

"But I heard you one time burnt the class-"

"IRRELEVANT! Now please excuse me while I make the cupcakes _correctly. _You must always look in the cookbook for instructions and you should-"

"_Poop you and your cupcakes_," Nagisa shouted, moving over to the left counter furiously and taking another bowl out of the upper cabinet. "I'm making my _own_ cupcakes and it'll be better than yours because they have love." Nagisa then gave a raspberry tongue on Rei and resumed to work.

Soon, it began the terror of two boyfriends literally going ape-crazy about making cupcakes. Rei wanted to prove that you should follow instructions whilst Nagisa tried to prove you must put love into your work. If you could imagine how amazingly scary it was for those two in a kitchen, especially competitively, it was like an abominable battle between them. Also, add a soundtrack to the equation and you'll basically have the usual husband-and-wife-scenario-trying-to-make-the-best-food-and-prove-they-are-exceptional-at-cooking-then-the-other.

Meanwhile, outside Nagisa's backyard where next door lived Makoto and Haruka enjoying their day, sitting on the couch whilst watching TV. That was when they abruptly heard a crash from next door. Both looked anxiously out the window where they saw from their window a large splatter of yellow stuff on Nagisa's window.

Haruka sighed, "Are they at it again?"

"I-I think so..." Makoto stammered nervously, knowing the full potential evil that lurked when Rei and Nagisa have a fight. It was horrible. "Should we go and see if they're okay?"

"Maybe not. Remember last time when we went in there and tried to calm them down?"

Makoto shivered. "Y-you're right, let's not get involved..."

_BANG! _

_"WHAT THE HELL?" _Screamed Makoto, stunned as their house was (possibly) getting robbed.

However, it wasn't getting robbed. It was Nagisa and Rei who were storming into the house, running into the living room and literally leaped out behind the couch and slammed themselves (somehow successfully) on their laps and shouted...

"HARU, EAT MY CUPCAKES!" Rei and Nagisa glared at each other and in their bag allegedly had cupcakes in them. Hopefully they weren't smashed from their intense insanity.

"How did you guys-?"

"CUPCAKES!" screeched Nagisa, "Eat Rei's first and _then eat mine after!_"

Haruka, abnormally calm as usual, looked over to Rei who opened his plastic bag, took a piece out and presented his cupcake to him who saw it as a black round rock decorated in pink sprinkles and wore a pink wrapper on the bottom. Haruka brought an uneasy hand to the cupcake, took it and stared, unwilling to eat it. But when he saw Rei's eyes of persistence, he knew he couldn't refuse and bit a piece of the top.

Rei asked, "Is it good?"

"Yes-"

"Scale on one-to-ten!" shouted Nagisa aggressively.

"About a six…?" Haruka was unsure as he pictured the possible ingredients Rei had used on his dish for it was honestly bitter. Was it supposed to be a bitter chocolate cupcake?

Nagisa right on cue brought out his cupcake from his bad and was unrelenting of Haruka to eat it right away. Excruciatingly, Haruka took the cupcake off of Nagisa's hand and bit the top like Rei's…but something was off about the cupcake he tasted. Something wonderful!

"Nagisa…is there mackerel in this cupcake?" Haruka asked, surprised and eager to know. Haruka began eating the cupcake hungrily.

"Yes," said a smug Nagisa who rolled himself off of their laps and got up quickly, standing like a true winner. "I knew you'd hate Rei's cupcake—" ("Are you serious?" screamed Rei.)—"so I used mackerel in it. And since I had the choice to pick who was to eat it, I knew all along I'd chosen you!"

"What if it _wasn't _Haruka?" Makoto asked in a burdened tone of fear.

There was silence.

"You cheated!" Rei broke the silence and moved out of Makoto and Haruka's laps to stand up, looking angrily at Nagisa who chuckled victoriously of his victory.

Nagisa chuckled, "Oh well, looks like love concurs all!" Then he broke into a loud, pompous laughter which ended when Rei out of the ordinary tackled Nagisa and what seemed like an aggressive cheek pulling fight commenced…

Makoto stared hopelessly at his friends, "Jeez, Haru, shouldn't we do something about-" But when Makoto turned to his boyfriend, he saw him munching on more Mackerel cupcakes and had a child-like smile on his face.

XxXxXxX

Rei was mad. "This was your fault,"

Nagisa looked startled and despondent. "How was it my fault? It was your idea to make better cupcakes than me, and you were so mean to me!" Nagisa pouted as they stepped out of Makoto's house and made their way out to go home.

"Well it was your fault, too," said Rei. "You didn't follow the instructions or counted how many eggs there should've been or-"

"But why is that so important? I don't think instructions are nice. When it comes to making food because you love it, you should use that love that you make into the food! Food without love is so bitter."

"Your argument isn't exactly solid…" Rei sighed a deep sigh as they make their way to their front yard. He dug out his keys and glanced to Nagisa who pouted with puffed cheeks of melancholy.

"Well, I wanted to make those for you, too, but I felt disheartened when you got mad at me…" After Rei fished out his keys, he used the key on the lock and took his hand on the knob.

But a commodity firmed itself to Rei's judgmental mind: he was really upset when he got mad over not after the instructions. The whole moral Nagisa was trying to make was that he loved him enough to admit he made them for him, too. Rei slowly took his hand away from the knob, went closer to Nagisa's side and saw him looking up to him in confusion.

"What now?"

"I'm sorry…"

Nagisa looked surprised, "For what?"

"For…being mad at you, wanting to win…" he stammered inaudible words and then said, "and not considering your love for me."

"Well, it was your fault, so you should feel sorry." Nagisa said rather bluntly. Rei felt shocked yet kept a composed face as hard as possible.

"I-I guess so… Anyway, maybe next time we don't have to make cupcakes anymore-"

"But I love-!"

"I mean…we should make them together," Rei reanimated his words to make sense. His cheeks were brimming in redness as his eyes focused on him. "Like, make cupcakes together…and eat them together and…"

"Love together?" Finished Nagisa, a warmful smile was felt on Rei's eyes.

Rei gave a nostalgic smile to him. "Yeah. Together." Rei leaned forward to Nagisa, pecked him on the cheek, turned to the door and turned the knob…

It didn't let him in.

"Rei, I forgot to lock the door…you locked us out."


End file.
